The International Application WO 03/80607 describes alkoxypyridine derivatives with inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS) inhibitory activity. The International Application WO 96/33175 contains cyclic amidino agents useful as nitric oxide synthase (NOS) inhibitors. WO 2004/076451 relates to imidazo[4,5-b]quinoline derivatives and their use as NOS inhibitors. WO 02/10139 describes hexahydro-7-1H-azepin-2-yl-hexanoic acid derivatives as iNOS inhibitors.